Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $20.3\%$
Answer: $20.3$ percent = $20.3$ per cent = $20.3$ per hundred $20.3\% = \dfrac{20.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{20.3\%} = 0.203$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.